Ash's Ultimate Test
by RhoombaWhack
Summary: Ash receives his ultimate test and is told to bring one human companion and his six strongest pokemon. Of all the people in the world, he chose Dawn. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

** So first story is a go! Are you ready? Just so you know, this chapter is mainly set-up.**

**Chapter 1**

**Pallet Town- Kanto**

Ash was dreaming in his heavy sleep. He was thinking of how great that day would be, he might be leaving for the Cibo region, newly discovered to Kanto. Apparently, this region was known for its fantastic food! Ash could hardly wait to go; in fact in his dream, he was on a ship headed to the Cibo region.

All dreams are meant to end, as Ash's mother proved. "ASH!" his mother Delia screamed to him. She asked, "ARE YOU UP YET!?"

Ash replied, "WELL NOW I AM!" the muscular boy decided it would be wise to get dressed and walk downstairs to continue the conversation. He smelled a scent he hadn't smelled it what had seemed to be ages. "Mom, are those your wonderfully delicious pancakes?"

After thinking for several moments, she said, "Well, this specific batch is mine, but the recipe is Brock's"

"After eating, can I get on the ship to go to the new region?"

Delia thought _very_ long and_ very_ hard on this question. After a couple of minutes, she responded, "Ash, I will give you the tickets once you get a girl to go with. After all you are already 17."

Ash's thoughts raced with this response. _He could immediately cross Misty and Iris off the list. Their personalities and his personality clashed too much. In fact, Ash couldn't call to his mind a single time when either of them agreed with him._

_ Serena wasn't exactly her favorite person, especially after spending the past year with her. After all, she was more into clothing and the stuff Kalos had. It was obvious Serena wanted a romantic relationship, but she wasn't the girl for Ash._

_ Ash was never exactly fond of May like he was Dawn…. That's who he would ask to come with him._ In typical ash style, he took a stack of ten six inch pancakes and demolished the stacks in seconds seemingly. "Mom, do we have a video phone yet? I need to call Dawn and Johanna."

"Nope"

"Well, I'm off to Professor Oak's house then!" Soon after, he had arrived at the professor's house. Three hard knocks later, and Gary came to the door. "Hey Gary!" Ash exclaimed, "May I use your video phone and drop off some pokemon?"

"Of course Ash, your like family to us!"

Ash went out back to the ranch and released his new Kalos pokemon. "Guys, you're staying under the care of Professor Oak and his son, Gary. For now I'm off, but please make relations with the other pokemon here." With his trusty Pikachu by his side, he was ready to call Dawn. And then he dialed Johanna's number.

**Twinleaf Town- Sinnoh**

When Dawn woke, she had an urge to do something. The bluenette thought for ages before concluding with the thought _I have got to go on another adventure with Ash_. Dawn was extremely attractive to most boys her age and many years beyond. Well, if Ash called in with the next week, she could go since her contract had expired one week before. She came downstairs to the heavy odor of her favorite breakfast food, oran berry pancakes. Unlike Ash, she took a pair of pancakes and ate at a leisurely pace not too fast but not too slow. And then it came. Ash's call. Dawn's mother immediately recognized it as a Kanto number, specifically Pallet Town, and quickly said, "Honey, you should answer this call."

Dawn, whom was not very acquainted with the video phone, had no idea who it could be. She answered the phone and was overjoyed to see the boy's face. "Hi Ash! I can't believe it's you!" she said, nearly screaming.

"Dawn, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me to the region of Cibo. I heard that it means food in Italian or something like that."

Dawn, who was ecstatic of the thought of Ash merely posing the question, quickly said, " I would only be too happy too accept. Did you know my contract just expired too?"

"I thought it might be around that time!"

Johanna chimed in, "I heard there were contests over there too. Good thing you're in top form, huh Dawn."

To Dawn, this was the most joyous day of her life, and then Ash nearly ruined it by asking, "Do you want me to ask Brock if he wants to come?"

Dawn was lucky it was a question and said, "Nope, it's fine if you don't," as fast as a Rapidash using agility. Or maybe a Pikachu using agility? And then, she did it again; she turned the video phone off. Now she was as happy as a Piplup in rain; after all, it was her dream to travel with Ash again, especially in a region with contests.

Johanna reacted to her daughter's actions and said, "Do you maybe have a crush on Ash, Dawn?"

"Mom, why would you say that?! Oh my goodness, you're right I am crushing on him! Oh mom, may I go with Ash?"

"Of course you may, honey." Dawn had a surprised look on her face, and Johanna replied, "Did you think I'd say no?"

Dawn was still super surprised but manage to get, "I can go out," out of her mouth. She continued, "Mom, I'm going to Kanto and then to the Cibo region."

"Ok, but have fun and call me often on your Xtranciever"

"I'll call you when get to Kanto and then again in Cibo."

**Pallet Town- Kanto Region**

Gary being Gary, he watched the whole conversation, and Ash asked, "You vaguely know Dawn, right, so did something seem a tad bit off about her?"

"This is sooo typical of you. _You're off._ You're crushing on her. This just in, Ash is being dense about looove as always. On a serious note, Ash, do you think she likes you back?"

"I guess I never thought of it…. Either way, I got to head to Vermillion."

Ash was able to get out of the town and then a sneaky vision came and it destroyed all grass and other vegetation. Ash felt a mysterious presence and in his mind, it told him to go on a ship in Pallet town and do to the region of the ultimate trainers, aptly named Ultimatia. The voice also said that more would be explained when he got there. On a final note, the voice said to bring one human companion and his six strongest pokemon and that only one challenger was accepted in a whole year.

**Between Sinnoh and Kanto on the Ship Dawn is on**

"Oh man… am I really in love with Ash?" Dawn said to no one really. Still lost in thought, she said, "I really could be…."

All of a sudden Zoey walked up behind Dawn and asked, "Dawn, you looked worried. Is something bothering you?"

"Well, my Mom told me I have a crush on Ash, the boy I traveled with through Sinnoh. She figured it out by me saying that I don't want Brock, the other person I was traveling with to come," Dawn replied.

"Well, I'm jealous. Paul and I hooked up several years ago, and he never takes me anywhere, and, also, Ash has muscles and a great body. I NEVER GET THE GOOD LOOKING BOYS!" Zoey screamed. She continued, "What do you do to get all the boys?"

The bluenette replied, "Well, it helps to be a model, pokemon trainer, and to have traveled with one of the most handsome boys, Ash…." Dawn ended up blushing in the process of saying this. "Either way, got to go get a present for him and I. Oh, do you want tickets to Cibo?" And just like that, Dawn was into the department part of the ship.

"No I am fine, I have tickets already got tickets."

Once she got there, she looked at most gifts as a potential candidate, except for the deodorant. No, not those lockets. Not those plushies either. Finally, she found the perfect gift, two necklaces with "Together Forever" printed nicely on them.

**Vermillion City- Kanto**

"Now where is she…" the raven-haired trainer said to himself, looking for her. He had given Gary's explanation tons and tons of thought, and he figured out how to do it. And then he felt something that seemed like a poke but it did seem quite a but heavier.

Then a voice came from the thing and said, "No need to worry!"

"Ahhhhh, I see what you did there Dawn, you got your catch phrase going already." Ash proceeded to take her off his back. "So shall we start heading Pallet?"

"I'm as ready as ever!" and, as you would guess, they started of on a somewhat short journey.

**Between Vermillion and Pallet- Kanto**

A ways in Dawn shouted, "Oh! I forget two things. Ash, I got this necklace for you! And second, Pikachu go away for a shock!" Dawn ordered. So, Pikachu did as told, expected a Pachirisu to come out and shock, but Dawn thought not. "Buneary, come on out and use thunderbolt!" and that was what happened.

At this point, Ash was in total confusion. He had gotten a necklace from a girl whom he had a crush on and vice-versa and his Pikachu had lined up to get electricity from a pokemon who had a crush on him. The next event was incomprehensible to Ash. Dawn's Buneary and Ash's Pikachu were kissing, hugging, and had hearts for eyes. Ash could only think of one thing to do. Do to Dawn as their pokemon were doing to each other.

Dawn saw it coming out of the corner of her eyes and just let it happen and they shared a kiss with their whole hearts. Dawn looked at their pokemon and asked, "What happened to our pokemon? And are we… you know… together?"

"Well, our pokemon are in love with each other as I am with you. So, when are we going to get an egg?"

"Ha! Very funny sir!" Dawn replied. "Either way, should I leave Buneary out of its pokeball?" Pikachu and Buneary both grinned at the idea. "Ok you two, but you have to keep up with us."

"Pika Pi!" the yellow mouse yelled in excitement, and that apparently spoke enough for Buneary too, she didn't say anything.

Ash whispered to Dawn, "This is the Buneary I wanted to catch originally, right?"

"Which other one would it be; although, it is weird, seeing Pikachu love on her like that. Either way, why did you kiss me?"

"I knew you had a crush on me, and I had a tiny crush on you too."

"Hold your Rapidashes, how did you know I had a crush on you?"

"You know Gary Oak right? Well, he overheard our call and figured out you had a crush on me."

"Oh…" Dawn slowly said, and then it sank in. "Wait the Gary Oak, like, the grandson of Professor Oak!?"

"Of course, who else would it be?"

"So, we're walking to the town the Oaks are from!?"

"Yeah, that's the town, and it's about to come into view right over there," Ash practically yelled and subsequently pointed to the south.

"Oh my," Dawn gasped at the sight of the quiet little town. "Where is you house, Ash?" Dawn continued.

"You see that tiny little house with the Mr. Mime in front of it? That is my house and I want to go there before heading to the professor's ranch."

**Pallet Town- Kanto**

"Hi Mom, I'm back with Da-!" Ash shouted across the house and Dawn then promptly cut him off with a kiss.

Delia walked into this and asked, "What's going on with you two?"

Dawn responded, "Delia, right, Ash and I are officially a couple." Pikachu and Buneary walked in right at that moment and Dawn continued saying, "These are a couple to now; even though only Buneary showed it in our travels. Upon hearing the news, Delia was instantly overjoyed because this was what Delia had hope for by making his boy go on his next journey with a girl.

Delia responded, "Do you need anything?"

"Not right now Mom. We're going to the ranch."

Then Delia started to think _Oh, in just several years I'll be at Ash's wedding, or Dawn will be giving birth to their first child_. _Ever since I had heard Ho-Oh flew over them together, and almost all the legendaries of Sinnoh called on the two of them for help, she knew those two would be together._

Once they had gone Ash asked Dawn, "What do I say when I need to introduce you to people? Do I say 'You're my girlfriend'?"

"Of course silly! After all, no need to worry right!"

By this time, the couple had arrived at the ranch and Ash knocked on the door. This time Professor Oak came to the door and Ash introduced Dawn. "This is my girlfriend Dawn," Ash blushed slightly upon saying the phrase.

Dawn pleaded, "Can you tell me a poem or a rhyme?"

"Not now because we have to get you set up. Dawn, you have 6 pokemon, right? You know that that is the most you can have on you at once." Ash has around 35 pokemon without his stampede just to emphasize the amount of numbers involved it seemed.. Would you like to be able to store you're pokemon at my ranch with Ash's pokemon?" the professor said amazingly excited.

"Of course!" the excited teen replied.

"Well, it's getting late and we have a very long day ahead of us. Oh yeah. Professor Oak, may I have Sceptile, Infernape, Corphish and Glalie? And Charizard might land here soon too."

Ash proceeded to ask Liza to tell Charizard to fly to Pallet, and as always, he obliged to his trainer's wishes as they were his too.

"Of course Ash, just swing by in the morning before you leave."

"Got it Professor," Ash yelled as he was dashing out the door with Dawn close behind him. They ran through the town as fast as a shiny Noctowl. Ash ate faster usual and rushed off to bed.

Dawn followed closely behind him and asked, "What's up Ash, you're off to bed early?"

Ash knew there was no use hiding it now. "Do you promise to keep this secret?" Dawn nodded. "Truth be told, we are now going to Ultimatia. I got a vision thing telling me to go there with a human companion and my six strongest pokemon."

"Ok sounds great Ash," Dawn said, climbing up to the top bunk of Ash's bed.

Those two slept a sound sleep, but Delia overheard the conversation and called Johanna and the conversation would have had major plot details spilled but the phone line got cut off. The conversation went like this: "Johanna, Ash and Dawn are going to eventually get married. I know because Ash is taking Dawn to Ultimatia. They will finally" bzzrk went the phone as the connection gave.

Everyone awoke next morning and Ash and Dawn ate and dashed up to Professor Oak's lab. Ash received including Charizard and the two them walked south to the waters of Pallet to catch his ship, which was departing very shortly. They boarded the ship and left.

**So yeah, the first chapter. Most of the rest will be longer; this one is shorter because it did its job of setting up the story.**


	2. Closing Author's Note

**As this story is discontinued, I will be posting the notes for the story. Feel free to use any ideas.**

**Standard 8 gyms, but only has a champion. 1****st**** gym has Dawn's brother, 8****th**** her father, and champion as Red, Ash's father. He wins after tough training due to the first gym battle being so hard. Ash wins and is asked to be the new champion but was told he would need to leave Dawn behind. He tells all of the people there that they are terrible to their families.**

**A/U Check out my poll for my second story. You decide how the story progresses.**


End file.
